Linerless, pressure-sensitive, activated adhesives are generally blends of discrete componentry on the surface of a multilayered film that are non-tacky or inert in an un-activated state. Upon applying heat at a certain temperature, usually at or above about 65-70° C., the components will coalesce and create an adhesive surface. Linerless adhesives are currently activated with bulk-heating methods, such as infrared, hot air, or hot rolls. These methods create problems such as substrate distortion due to overheating, heat build-up in the applicator, ramp-up and ramp-down limitations, and operator safety concerns. These methods also add operational complexity to label delivery. This is a significant commercial hurdle for the linerless adhesive technology in workable compositions, structures, and methods of manufacture for ultimate use in various applications.